


babydoll

by eccentric_kittens



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan is a softie, Negan is hard to write because of how he emphasises stuff but i tried, One Shot, POV First Person, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), fight me, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_kittens/pseuds/eccentric_kittens
Summary: Prompt: After some hot lovin Negan gives you some sweet lovin---Smut not included, ideal to read right after you've read a particularly dark/hotnheavy Negan fic.Reader is gender neutral and first person pov.Set during Sanctuary high point, before the big fights and everything but there's no great detail on that side of things so you can really imagine pretty much any time ish. Negan's wives are not mentioned so you can imagine you're one of them or his only partner if you want <3
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 36





	babydoll

“Wow. I mean wow. I kinda guessed you’d be a demon in the sack but...I was _not_ expecting that. _Damn_,” Negan mutters, muffled because his face is still pressed against my back. 

I snort softly. “I swear to God, if you’re about to give me a yelp review I’m going back to my room.”

His arm winds around my front, fingers dragging lightly across my nipples on their way. 

“Going off past experience and the way you haven’t moved an inch since we finished, I’d say your legs ain’t taking you anywhere for the next hour or so, baby. And...just for the record - I ten outta ten would do again.”

I grumble half-heartedly back at him. He’s right about my legs. I’m completely tired out - twitchy and achy, breathing low and slower as the seconds tick by. I’d fall asleep if I weren’t covered in sweat and...stuff. 

“Are you really going back to your room?” he husks, planting soft kisses up my spine, along my shoulder blades and up onto my neck. 

“Mm-mm.”

“I don’t speak ‘moan’, sweetheart.”

“As long as your henchmen don’t make a sudden appearance in the morning like last time, then I’m - yeah. I’ll stay.”

We share a chuckle at that memory. Last time we spent the night together, someone barged in to warn Negan about movement at the wall and caught an eyeful of us both near enough bare-ass naked in bed. It was back when we were first figuring out what we wanted and we’d only done what he called ‘hand stuff’ so far. I had to strategically distract Negan just to keep him from beating the shit out of the guy for coming in without knocking. But when rumours spread about our little arrangement, I couldn’t stop him going after the unfortunate blabbermouth for real. That part was less funny. 

“Door’s locked this time. I was prepared,” he yawns, sitting up. “Alright. I better get up before I pass out.”

“Get up for what?” I complain, wincing at the cold on my back as his touch leaves me. 

I can hear him stretching and shuffling about. 

“I’m gonna take care of you,” he says, like it’s obvious. “We went at it pretty hard. I don’t want anyone sayin’ I’ve been mistreatin’ my...bedfellows.”

His confidence wavers a little towards the end there. We still aren’t sure what we are yet. His awkwardness is actually kinda cute. 

I’m still smiling when he comes back in from the en suite, a bowl full of hot water in his hands. He rolls his eyes at my expression. 

“You’re not going to let me forget that are you?”

“Bedfellows,” I repeat, tasting the word. “No, No I think this is something I’ll be bringing up for a long time.”

A warm, wet washcloth glides up over my leg and that shuts me up. It feels great on my hypersensitive skin. A couple of his fingers dance up my inner thigh. 

“You know you’re just _covered_ head to toe in sweat, right? Some might find that a little gross but I am gonna take it as a  _ burnin _ ’ hot compliment. This washcloth ain’t making a dent. Come on, sweetheart. Plan B.”

His arm hooks under my neck and legs and he picks me up. I’m more tired out than I realised - I barely have the strength to wrap my arms around him for support. He carries me to the en suite, where he’s run a full bath. 

“I wasn’t sure if we’d need it but I’m glad I erred on the side of caution, ‘cause seriously. You are just _soaking wet_. In more ways than one,” he adds, giving me a quick kiss as he lowers me into the water. 

It’s nice, still hot. The water rises and hugs around us as he gets in behind me. It’s nice to feel him against me.

“It’s a little snug but it’ll do in a pinch,” he continues narrating, starting to slide his hands over my shoulders. 

I sigh but it quickly bleeds into a moan as his thumbs do that thing I like. 

“Oh, you like that? Lie back against me,” he whispers, pausing for a second to pour something into his hands and then massaging me again. 

He hums as he goes, every stroke of his rough hands against my skin easing more tension out of me. I could so easily fall asleep right now. 

“You did _so_ well, baby,” he murmurs, working on my neck now.

I open my eyes, peeking over my shoulder. “You’re being so...nice.”

Negan smirks, that wicked smirk that’s been torturing me since we first met. Fuck he’s so handsome. 

“I can be nice. What, no one’s ever given you aftercare before?”

I turn back around so he can keep going. 

“No. I guess not. It was kinda more like we’d finish and then clean up with the cum towel and go to sleep. But this is nice. I like it.”

He chuckles, low and gravelly. “Cum towel? Wow. I wish I’d coined that, I love it. Seriously though - sex is kinda like an exercise. You can’t just stop. You gotta cool down and get your body right.”

I suppose that makes a lot of sense. There’s the sound of a bottle opening and when his hands come back to my head they’re soapy. 

“Are you washing my hair?” I laugh, pleasantly surprised.

“Mm. I want my babydoll nice and clean.”

Negan’s fingers make quick work of the tangles and knots, smoothing out my hair and massaging my scalp. 

“Head back,” he orders, putting a hand on my forehead to protect my eyes. 

I let myself be swept along in rituals he seems very comfortable with. Rinsing, conditioning and combing my hair then moving onto soaping and scrubbing every inch of me. He wields the loofah masterfully, like he knows the curves and corners of my body better than I do. 

“I can’t believe nobody ever treated you good like this, baby,” he laments at one point, kissing my neck. 

We’ve switched positions now - I’m lying on my back, my legs spread around him as he was scrubbing my feet a moment ago. His mouth easily finds its way back to my nipples and sucks gently, tongue swiping teasingly. My hands run through his damp hair and come to rest on his neck and back. 

“I guess I’m lucky I found a bedfellow like you, huh?” I mumble, grinning because I know I’m pushing it. 

He narrows his eyes for a second. “You’re lucky I already cleaned you up is what you are. Come on. Let’s get you into bed.”

He stands, helping me up with him. He wraps a big towel around us and holds me for a moment, my head against his bare chest. 

“I appreciate all this, y’know.”

He looks down at me, starting to use the corners of the towel to catch run-off water and dry my hair. 

“No need for thanks. I like doing it,” he dismisses, discarding the towel and leading me back into the bedroom. 

He starts changing the sheets and my guilt really kicks in. 

“Nuh-uh,” he says, seeing my going for a pillow. “I got it.”

“I want to be helpful - you’re tired too,” I grumble. 

Negan throws me a look. “I ain’t being egotistical when I say this but -”

“You’re _ always _ being egotistical when you say _ anything _ ,” I fire back with a snort.

“- I have _amazing_ stamina. I ain’t one of those one-and-done roll over and go to sleep guys, as you can see,” he finishes, letting my comment go over his head. I’m not sure how, considering he’s got such a big head but there you go. I guess it wouldn’t be smart to say that part out loud. He lets me tease so much but I get the feeling I’d be needing another bath if I went too far…

Before long, the sheets are fresh and he’s throwing me onto the bed like one of the pillows. It’s too comfortable for me to complain though. 

“One more thing,” he remembers, unlocking the door to duck out into the hall for a second. 

He wheels in an old, boxy TV, a giant extremely egotistical grin on his face. 

“Oh my God...is that a TV?!”

“I remember you like those cheesey -”

“Classic.”

“- movies and thought maybe we could watch one or two.”

After ten minutes of back and forth over which movie to watch out of the overwhelming choice between three video tapes we finally settle on one and get nestled in bed to watch it. Tonight has been amazing. I’d tell him it’s been one of the best I’ve ever had but God knows he doesn’t need anything else inflating that ego. He talks about how big his dick is enough already, I don’t want him adding his skills as a lover to that as well. 

“I’m like super grateful you went to the effort of bringing in a TV and everything but…”

He kisses my forehead. “I know. We can always watch another time. You’re gonna be dead to the world as soon as you close your eyes, baby.”

We leave the TV running as we snuggle down under the covers. He likes to spoon, which did surprise me. But the kicker is that he loves to be the little spoon. He loves trailing kisses down from my lips, to my neck, to my chest, further down if we’re heading that way. Easy access, he calls it.

He was right, I can feel sleep calling me as soon as the lights are switched off and he’s back in my arms. 

“G’night, sweetheart,” he whispers, bringing my hand up to kiss it. 

“Mmm,” I say back. 

I can feel him grinning against me. “Now, I know I said I don’t speak moan, but I understood that loud and clear.”

I sigh, leaning up on my elbow. “Negan, baby…”

He looks up, apparently already falling asleep as well. I take his chin in my hand, running a thumb over that stubble I’ve come to love. He leans into my touch, sighing softly. 

“What’s up?” he asks. 

I lean closer, no more than an inch away from his lips. It takes everything I have not to break and laugh right now.

“You forgot to lock the fucking door again."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> may follow this up with some smut, may just leave it, let me know what u think xx
> 
> got questions, suggestions, requests?
> 
> jupiterfeels@gmail.com


End file.
